


Bonnie Possible

by LoveRobin



Series: Bonnie Possible [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie Possible, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRobin/pseuds/LoveRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Possible, the first fic for a collaborative Kim Possible AU setting of the same name in which James Possible did not marry Ann, but instead married the woman in canon who was Bonnie's mother. </p><p>So a slightly different Nurture affects a slightly different Nature and a slightly different "hero origin" results in a slightly different hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

_"You've got to abort!"_

"She needs my help," Bonnie Possible replied to her oldest sister. Even as a disembodied voice over the radio, Vonnie's urgency was palpable. She was calling from a Middleton Municipal Legal Complex landline, which was why there was no streaming video compatible with the  _Boncom,_ and thus patched to the craft's console instead of her converted compact.

"On final approach," Lonnie stated next to her, flicking several switches on a couple panels both ahead and above her. "Buckle up. As you know, water landings are rougher than runways."

_"Bonnie, as a bounty hunter, you know you can't arrest or detain fugitives across international borders. It was a good thing she wasn't at this Professor Atari's place."_

"Acari."

_"What?"_

"It was 'Professor Acari', not 'Atari'."

_"So don't care! I'm just grateful I was able to get the local authorities to meet you there. Cause had she been there and you tried to arrest her—"_

Bonnie gripped a passengers' assist handle as the Jump Jet's nose got closer to the water. Pontoon-less, the fuselage would be making direct contact, like a boat's hull. With practiced expertise, the blonde pilot had already cut power to the wing-mounted turboshaft-driven props. They had been gliding the past five minutes, but just now the ducts protecting the blades were partially tilted up at a forty-five-degree angle to best protect them from the shock of hitting the Caribbean's surface.

"Look, Vondra, I'm not planning to arrest her. She's innocent."

_"Not according to the FRN!"_

"The  _Fugitive Recovery Network_  is just an internet database," Bonnie retorted, "with no way to determine when someone is falsely accused with charges trumped. Would you expect me to arrest  _you_  if your name was on it?"

_"Should I ever turn my back on the family business and start declaring 'I…Am…Evil', I would hope so!"_

"She's a superhero.  _My_  hero. She'd never switch sides, I know it."

_"Whatever. Just keep in mind you can NOT perform any arrests. You've no immunities and American foreign policy will not back you should you do so. It is bad enough you're using 'pursuit' as a flimsy excuse for operating internationally, don't compound things by getting your own butt arrested."_

A couple of jostling bounces and they were down. Lonnie dropped the ducted wing props to their forward position, restarting them at their more sedately water-churning speeds, and the Jump Jet—in reality not a jet, but 'jump turboshaft-driven ducted prop plane' did not roll off the tongue as smoothly—taxied closer to the island to which Connie had remotely tracked the small aircraft leaving Acari's South American lab from her 'nerve center' back at the house.

"Anchor dropped," the older blonde announced once they were safely inside the reef barrier, completely powering down the rest of the systems.

"Good job, Sis," Bonnie said while moving past the rear seating area to the equipment locker behind the compact food-prep area and across from the lavatory. She broke out their wetsuits and gear. "Time to get our little piggies wet."


	2. Bonnie-cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bonnie faces disappointments.

The front door of the Possible household opened harshly as a tanned, slender and curvy fourteen-year-old girl stormed in with hot, angry tears as her sister and sidekick Lonnie came in right on her heels. Ignoring the startled cry of "Bonnie!" from her other older sister Connie, she marched up to her room upstairs and slammed the door closed in anger. Using both of her gray fingerless-gloved hands, roughly peeled off her Harlequin pink and black sleeveless midriff mock turtleneck, revealing a pink sports bra underneath. Carelessly tossing it on the bed behind her, she roughly opened her closet doors, revealing several other tops of like design and threw them on the bed too.

Grabbing the tops in both arms, Bonnie marched out of her room like a woman on a mission to the backyard fire pit and tossing them in there. She roughly grabbed the lighter fluid on a nearby table and doused the pit before throwing in a lit match. After watching the pile burn with her light slate-gray eyes, the blonde laughed bitterly at her naïveté, not wanting to believe that her one-time hero and idol Shego was now a criminal. She had dismissed the mugshot she'd seen as a hoax until she'd returned from her first encounter with Dr. Drakken. The teen hero was shocked and dismayed when she'd found all the rumors of her idol going rogue were true, bringing her back to the current situation right now.

Having seen enough as her tops being consumed by flame, Bonnie walked past her other siblings and parents, ignoring their shocked and dumbfounded looks, heading back to her room and slamming the door shut once again. First taking off her pink gun belt which held dual pistols, carefully hanging it on nearby coat rack before stripping down to her pink thong and tossing the rest of her mission outfit in a corner. Releasing a choked sob and angry sigh, she fell into bed as she started to cry, shaking between sobs while screaming angrily into her pillow. A few minutes later she was calm enough to get slowly up. Lazily walking to the closet, she looked into the far back and found her old mission outfit which consisted of a bubblegum three-quarter sleeve midriff mock turtleneck, utility belt with side pouch, and onyx cargos. While contemplating, a hesitant knock brought her out of her musings.

Still holding her old mission suit from her freshman year, Bonnie cleared her throat before answering.

"Uh, yes? Who  _is_  it?" She timidly questioned.

"It's me, Bonnie-cub, may I please come in?" Her father, Dr. James Timothy Possible, answered.

The response caused Bonnie to smile softly, shaking her head, she hung the outfit back up in the closet.

"Yeah, just a second, Daddy, I need to get decent first."

"Sure thing, Pistol!" Her dad responded.

Bonnie softly chuckle to herself before shaking her head in amusement. Walking to her dresser, she pulled open the second drawer for pajamas to wear, a pair of jade pajama pants and a tank top of the lighter shade, pulling them on. Going about the task of picking up discarded articles of clothing, placing everything in the laundry hamper to be washed. She picked up her discarded boots, placing them neatly next to the coat rack before taking both ankle and arm pouches, setting them on the desk next to the gloves beside her computer. Nodding to self in satisfaction that tasks done and everything in order, Bonnie walked into the adjoining bathroom to look at her reflection in the medicine cabinet. She opened a mirror panel to pull out a case with another set of contacts for the next day before closing it.

_"Stupid bitch..."_ , She muttered to herself in annoyance. Musing how after losing a contact during the fight against Shego, she quickly had to ditch the other one.

After throwing the other contact case into the trash, she started her nightly routine, finally feeling more human she shut off the light and walked over to her bed. Pulling back covers, Bonnie got in and pulled them up to her chest, getting herself settled in comfortably.

"You can come in now, Daddy!" Bonnie called out for him to enter.

"Hey Bonnie-Cub, how you feeling?" Her father gently asked.

"A little bit better, still disappointed and upset, though." She sighed in response, looking down.

I can kind of imagine... Finding out a one-time hero that you use to respect and idolize, only later learning said hero threw it all away for a life of crime would grind  _anyone's_ gears." He stated understandably.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess it would, wouldn't it?" His daughter agreed, albeit amused at the way her father said things no matter how  _meaningful_  they were.

"But.." He began seriously, catching her attention before continuing. "It's how you  _use_  that disappointment, in the end, understand?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, her head down in shame, then continuing. "I guess I overreacted a bit, huh?"

"Overreacted is an understatement..." He chuckled in disbelief, "You managed to destroy several  _thousand_  dollars of expensive designer clothes by burning them in a bonfire!" He finished in shocked amazement.

"Heh, heh, oops..." She replied, blushing in embarrassment. "I guess it'll be coming out of my allowance then; I take it?" She then guessed.

"Mmm..." He nodded in agreement. "But you'll also be able to gain it back after doing a few Skip Tracing, Bounty Hunting or PI jobs. I'll just have to deduct an  _additional_  10% from your reward for a time is all."

"Bonnie..." He began again, this time, softer and understanding. "People who are placed on a pedestal to be idolized or worshiped tend to let us down. In the end, all people change over time, including those you once used to love and respect.

"I guess I should've seen the signs instead of carelessly brushing them off or ignoring them as I did earlier, huh?" Bonnie stated.

"Yep." James nodded in agreement.

"But it  _still_  hurts  _so much_ , Daddy..." She choked.

"I know it does, Bonnie-Cub." He said soothingly, pulling her into a fatherly hug before looking her in the eyes. "And as I said before... It's how  _you_  use your feelings at the end of the day that'll either strengthen or break you."

"After all... Instead of using your anger to burn all of the mission tops like you did earlier, you could've channeled that anger into something more useful instead." 

Like?" She asked in confusion, tilting her head to one side. 

"Well... Like target practice. That  _is_  why we got you those guns in the  _first_  place after  _that_  incident with that one pedophile rapist serial killer two years ago." He stated matter of factly. An involuntary shudder in which she almost was raped and killed two years ago.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Daddy." She involuntarily shivered before quickly shaking her head and ridding herself from  _that_  painful memory, apparently still leaving some scars of that dark day.

"Of course, I am." He nodded in agreement. "It'll all work out in the end; you'll see..." He finished, going in for a hug goodnight, which Bonnie accepted graciously.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

You're welcome, Bonnie-Cub, goodnight." James said before releasing Bonnie and walking to the bedroom door only to stop and look back at her one last time for the night.

Goodnight, Daddy, I love you!"

"Love you too, Pistol, sweet dreams." He smiled warmly before opening up the door, turning off the light, and walking out while closing it behind him.

Bonnie settled in further into the bed before pulling her covers over her. She was in blissful sleep with a contented, peaceful smile on her face. Tomorrow would be a new day, and new challenges would arise for her to face. For unnoticed to her and everyone else in the Possible household, a red dot near her left upper lip was blinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by coauthor micknutson9—he needs to open an account here so I can properly bill him—so the style and "voice" is slightly different from mine even though I'm beta'ing.
> 
> James Possible is the same as in canon. However, with three older girls, by the time Bonnie hit her teens he's actually a bit more polished as a father.


	3. Making the Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's duty

After closing Bonnie's door, James decided to check on Donnie and Jonnie next. Peeking into their room only to find them sound asleep, he smiled before quietly closed the door before heading to Connie and Lonnie's room to wish them goodnight. 

Meanwhile, in Connie and Lonnie's room, the twins, both in their respective night attire. Connie was wearing pajamas consisting of a t-shirt and sweatpants. Lonnie, on the other hand, was wearing a short, sheer and silky negligée which showed off her ample pillowy cleavage and very fuckable long legs. Her thin straps were hanging off her shoulders, giving the appearance it was about to fall off, ready for some fun action to come, but not falling off at the same time. While Connie's was more comfortable and casual, Lonnie's was more alluring and seductive. 

They were currently working on a scientific project. The brunette was sitting behind a desk while typing away on personal iMac G4, and the Titanium PowerBook G4 hooked up with a USB cable. Blue-green eyes behind small wire-rimmed rectangular glasses were skimming over the data on the 17" monitor screen. From behind, Lonnie was looking over her sister's shoulder, green-blue eyes behind large round designer glasses also taking in the data as well. 

The blonde pointed at something on screen which caused the brunette to nod before typing in a set of algorithms before hitting return. Patiently waiting a few seconds only to be dismayed with the words  **"Simulated Test 187 Failed!"**  flashing in front of them. Sighing as she took off glasses, Connie closed her eyes, rubbing them in frustration.

A knock on the open door caught the elder twins attention causing them to turn in general direction.

"Constancé, Longevité, how's the research going?" He curiously asked.

"Not good..." Connie, or Constancé, answered placing the glasses back on while Lonnie, or Longevité, smiled seductively at him.

"Why, what's wrong?" The Rocket Scientist replied, somewhat concerned, ignoring the latter twin while addressing the former.

"While the science of this particular project is sound. Getting it to repair and modify itself as well as grow, all with a command signal no less seems  _pretty farfetched_  at the moment." Connie explained the science behind it while expressing doubt. "I  _still_  can't imagine how you guys  _somehow_  managed to sell this  _insane_  idea to the Board of Directors at the Science Center." She finished in shocked disbelief.

" _Now_  Connie..." James began, frowning, "The Hephaestus Project is supposed to  _revolutionize_  space exploration as we know it. As it stands right now, it has the  _potential_  of making it much safer than before, possibly saving future lives. And besides..." he further explained before pausing, just now remembering, "We already spent millions and by the time it's finished, it  _may_  be in the  _billions..._ "

"That may all well be real and genuine,  _assuming_  that Rockwaller Industries  _doesn't_  somehow find out about it, that is." the elder twin skeptically replied with a hint of fear about the wrong people finding out. Lonnie, on the other hand, tried to brush a few strands of hair behind her ear in a flirtatious manner, causing Connie to roll her eyes.

"Now don't  _you_  worry Connie-cub, it'll be a cold day in  _Hell_  before  _I_  let those  _circus folk_  get their hands on it." He said in determination.

"Agreed, anything they touch or get their grubby little mitts on, they wind up destroying."

"That they do, Connie, that they do  _indeed_." their father agreed before changing to another topic altogether. "What about the J-Type Rocket fuel or the Kepler Project? How're they coming along?"

"We've  _managed_  to get up to J-Type 119 in simulations with some pretty  _satisfying_  results. I surmise it'll take several  _other_  versions until we get the results that we're all  _looking_  for." Lonnie finally spoke up, brushing up against him.

"That's  _great news_ , Lonnie-cub!" The patriarch exclaimed before inquiring. "And what about the Kepler prototype? What's the status update on that one?"

"It's currently on the fifteenth prototype model in development drawings, each design looking more and more promising than the one before." She reported the matter of factly.

"I'm amazed," he marveled, "Are you  _sure_  you don't want to transfer from Middleton Community College to MIST where your sister Constance goes? Your design skills will be  _greatly_  appreciated." He asked, trying to persuade the aspiring beautician.

"Pass..." she scoffed, disinterested at the idea.

"Okay..." Uncertain before addressing the two, "Why don't you save what you have already and turn in for the night, okay? It's already getting late, and you  _both_  have school in the morning."

They both looked at the clock on the monster screen, the time saying 10:57 pm, nodding, they saved everything before exiting and placing it in sleep mode. After getting in bed, Lonnie tentatively asked, "Daddy? How's Bon-Bon doing?"

"She's doing better now than she was before. She just needs a full restful night of sleep to overcome the current state of shock and disappointment, is all." He answered assuredly, effectively calming her worries as she settled in.

"That's good to hear. We were all worried." Stated Connie, settling in herself.

"I think we all were, Connie-cub, but like I said before, all that's needed right now is a good night sleep to remove one's conscious." James reiterated.

"You're right, Daddy, goodnight," They both replied in unison.

"Goodnight girls, sleep tight." He chuckled before closing of the light and closing the door. Connie and Lonnie both turned off the lamps on nightstands before taking off their glasses, quickly falling asleep seconds after closing eyes.

Mr. Possible walked into the master bedroom where he noticed his wife Candy already sound asleep. Getting into bed next to her, he turned off his nightlight before falling asleep himself. The Possible household was finally becoming peaceful for the night.


	4. Five Miles of Bad Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

"You sure this is the place, BP?" Ronnie asked, craning his neck to look into a porch window with newspaper blocking the view. "Doesn't look like anyone lives here."

"1134, corner of Abandon and All Hope," the twelve-year-old girl, hair pulled into a 'rooster's butt' ponytail, checked the text drafts area of her cell phone which she used for storing notes. She nodded, pressing the ringer again, "This is the place."

Before she could ring again or knock, the door was yanked open by the type of man with greasy smile and piercing gaze she would normally have crossed a street to avoid.

"You sure this is a good idea, BP?" Ronnie leaned closer just behind her, trying to whisper out of the side of his mouth, but was still loud enough to be heard by them all. "I mean, Stranger Danger and all that."

"Ronnie! Don't be rude! Mr…?"

"Rhodes," the adult added, smiling in what he probably thought meant to disarm but only made him even more creepy. The blonde nearly listened to her neighbor-friend, _Listen to Ronnie Stoppable? As if!_

"…Mr Rhodes is paying for a four-hour photo shoot at thirty dollars per. So be nice to the nice paying customer!" Bonnie smiled, revealing her tinny braces, stepping past through the doorway.

Ronnie followed, nearly falling over backward in his effort to keep his eyes on the man's face as he closed and latched the door. "Roads? More like  _five miles of bad roads_  iffen you ask me…."

"Well, I didn't–," the girl spun about upon hearing what sounded like a body hitting the floor.

Ronnie's body, as it turned out, a cloth fluttering down onto his chest. Mr Rhodes was already moving towards her, dosing a fresh cloth from a brown bottle. His greasy smile widened into full-blown creep-town, "Don't worry, Sweetie… we're going to have a lot of fun…"

As little Bonnie Possible's gray eyes rolled up in her head from the sharp tang of the ether-filled cloth, he whispered in her ear, "…at least, I will. You, maybe not so much at the end…."

Bonnie jerked awake, half up, supported by left elbow, nightshirt drenched in sweat.

It took her several heartbeats to reaffirm she was in her bedroom, safe from both nightmare and the bogeyman who even after nearly three years haunted it. She reached for the covered water glass on her nightstand where it rested on its  _Keepit-Chill_ ™ cooling pad. Like a coaster-sized hotplate, except for doing the opposite.  _The benefits of having a rocket scientist for a dad!_

Sipping first to wet her dry mouth and throat, and grease all the working parts, she drank deeply half the contents. After a moment of rubbing its coolness across drenched forehead, she replaced the tumbler and laid back, head to pillow, closing her eyes.  _Okay, Possible, time to remember the entire thing, just like your therapist taught you. Dispell the fear by letting the memory play out through to the end…_

_I wish whoever that girl screaming is would shut it so I can sleep!_

_Girl? Screaming?_  Twelve-year-old Bonnie woke with a gasp. She could hear Ronnie—running from room to room from the sounds of it—screaming more like a girl than she ever could. Mouth dry with a bad after taste in it, she panicked at first when she could not move, then realized she was tied spread-eagle to a four-poster bed. She was dressed not in the sweatsuit in which she arrived, but in the Catholic School Girl outfit he had requested for the shoot. It had been in her gym bag, which meant he had dressed her. 

Which meant he had  _undressed_  her.  _Gah! What a Perv!! Ick! This must be that pedophile rapist serial killer all up in the news!_  Her skin crawled,  _What else did he do to me while I was out??_  Bonnie struggled against her bonds but was held fast. She could hear Ronnie's screaming drawing closer.

_How did he get loose?_  For the boy had to have been bound after being drugged.  _Certainly he means to kill us both. Only with me, he'll first…,_  the girl gulped at the thought of the reports of the conditions of various bodies which had been found.

Her next door neighbor ran into the room with arms still bound box behind his back and still screaming at the top of his lungs like a girl. He saw her, spun around sharply and ran again for the doorway, sliding under and through Mr Rhodes' legs and back down the hallway once more.

_My hero,_  the blonde sighed. Then she felt something moving on the mattress before climbing up her leg. "Wha–Rufus!"  _Ronnie's new rat-thing!_

The little adolescent hairless pink rodent struggled on unsteady feet across the girl's belly then to left arm. Finally, he reached her wrist and started gnawing on the rope. Bonnie brightened,  _So that's how he got free!_  "And he got you here to help free me," Bonnie whispered to the disgusting thing.  _My hero!_

After a couple minutes, during which the blonde tracked her friend's screaming progress, the girl was free and looking about for what to do. Finding her cell…

_"Nine-one-one emergency,"_ said the responder, _"What is your location and the nature of the emergency?"_

"My friend and I've been taken by that pedo raping serial killing freako!" she whispered the address, the name he had given her, and a quick description.

_"Help is on the way, should be six minutes. Are you in a secure location?"_

"Not at the second. I'm in a bedroom and got loose of my bonds, but he's after Ronnie!"

_"Where is she? Is that her screaming I hear?"_

"Yes, that is her, I mean, him!" she corrected.

_"That's a boy I'm hearing?"_

"He got loose too and the Freako is chasing him around the house. I have to help him. Hurry!"

Bonnie tossed the still open flip phone on the bed even as the operator was advising, _"Wait! Find a secure hiding place and do not engage–."_  

Looking for something to use as a weapon, she spotted the freak's shoes. 

Rhodes finally cornered the little hellion in the living room and had him tucked kicking under an arm, "I don't normally do boys and was gonna make it quick for you, but after the trouble you've been, think I'll just hafta have some fun with you too. You yell like a girl, I wonder what else about you will feel like a girl–"

"Hey! Leave my friend alone, you Freak!" declared a firm voice. "I'm responsible for his getting home in one piece!"

The man turned to spot blonde girl, still in the plaid schoolgirl outfit, a determined light in her light slate gray eyes. Then he saw she had her Mary Janes thrust into his black shoes, oversized for her dainty feet, duct tape about the heels and ankles keeping them on.

"The hell you doing? The hell you get loose?"

Calling upon her ballet classes, Bonnie lifted  _en pointe_ , to tippy toes, her arms lifted above her in classic form for balance. She quickly  _pliéd_  forward several steps, then into a  _dégagé_  to initiate a  _cabriole grande_ ; leaping, her leading leg lifting ninety degrees with following leg hitting it, sending it higher. She had felt the very solid connection of her leading foot—weighted by the heavy shoe—under and against the rapist's chin, snapping his head back sharply, before landing in proper form upon the following leg.

For good measure, she followed through with a three-turn  _fouetté_ , delivering three rapid kicks to the prone man's head just as the police burst through the front door.

_And sure enough, with the memory completed to its happy ending, I feel better._  Bonnie took another couple sips from the nightstand and with a smile, turned back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Bonnie Possible's *hero origin* event. No Paisley, no McHenry—may they rest in pieces…
> 
> Unfortunately, there is no way a toe-typo of "impossible(dot)com" will reach "bonpossible(dot)com". Also highly doubtful BP would have been so altruistic as to respond to a call for help. Even though a Possible, she is still "financially motivated". Especially at that age.
> 
> Omaki!
> 
> Calling back to the canon flashback of Ron and KP's 6-year-old trick-or-treating costumes… The fun of the Cowboy and Ballerina is that Tomboy-Kim was the cowboy and girly-Ron was the ballerina. Well, here BP is (probably still) taking dance and ballet and thinks cowboys and guns are "icky". Ron is pretty much still Ron, though being in Bonnie's company so much he probably attended many of her early classes and recitals. Maybe even *helped* her practice and might have known her routines and parts in recitals as good or better than her. So chances are he'd STILL want to go T&T as a ballerina.
> 
> Seems to me the joke here would be for them *both* to be in tutus…
> 
> "You can't be a bal'rina! I'M th'bal'rina!"  
> "Can too!"  
> "Nuh uh!"  
> "Yuh huh! 'Mommy Possible' says I c'n be *anyt'in'* I want!"  
> "Mum-MEEEEE!!!"
> 
> Further, the irony is BP hated cowboys and guns as a 6-year-old, yet look at what she's grown up to be. A gunslinging bounty huntin' Private detective. Which is as good as being a "rootin' tootin' cowboy". LOL. And Ron still likes tutus…


	5. Another Possible Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the life.

The alarm clock turned to 5:30 and the buzzer went off. A tired muffled groan followed by an arm coming out from underneath covers as it desperately tried to find and silence the  _infernal_  noise. After finding it, the hand slammed down on it hard, turning the device off. Another groan followed before Bonnie's head poked out from beneath the sheets.   
  
Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she stared at the time which now read 5:32. After she had got up, the blonde rifled through her closet. She tossed on the bed a pair of Club Banana cerulean denim hip hugger slacks and an onyx V-neck midriff crop top. From her bureau, she grabbed some underwear and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower and towel off, she exited clad in bra and panties. Quickly donning the laid out clothes, she made the decision to let her eyes rest and wear glasses instead of her contacts. A final check in the mirror, a nod of satisfaction, and she headed for the kitchen grabbing her cheer bag on the way out.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, at the ruined lair, Shego was pacing back and forth in deep contemplation after her loss to the teen hero Bonnie Possible. Speaking of whom, she was a bit taken aback when seeing the hurt and disillusionment in her eyes. It was as if she had just somehow learned it was true that her opponent was a villain for the first time. Quickly coming to that conclusion, Shego thought she had inured herself from people talking, but looking into that teen's eyes bothered her. And it bothers her that it bothered her. And yet, it bothers her still more. She had to admit, however, that dodging the laser defense grid greatly impressed her, well almost.  
  
A signal beacon from a nearby tracking device had suddenly caught Shego's attention, interrupting her thoughts. The mercenary for hire walked over and picked it up, being shocked to discover it was coming from the nano-tick of all things. She had thought it destroyed by the chain reaction caused by the initial explosion that destroyed the lair. But according to what she was seeing, apparently, it wasn't and was still active. Adjusting the dial on the tracking device while triangulating on the tick's signal, she went about to find her employer, Dr. Drakken, to show him her recent discovery, all too aware that the triangulating would cause it to ping the tick into a ready status, giving her a GPS lock. The result? A euphoric Dr. Drakken and one dead annoying cheerleader.  
  


* * *

  
It was a quarter to seven in the morning when Bonnie walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother was at the kitchen stove, cooking breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit. Seeing her daughter, she smiled before going back to what she's doing.  
  
"Morning Bon-Bon, how're you doing?" Did you sleep well?" Her mother, Cándida "Candy" María de Jesús Possible, questioned.  
  
"Yes mom, I  _slept_  well, and I'm doing  _a lot_  better now compared to last night." Her daughter answered.  
  
"That's good, Pumpkin. We were all worried about you last night." Stated in a worried tone.  
  
"Well I'm doing a lot better now, I just had to let up  _a lot_  of pent up anger. Although... I have to admit that I  _could've_  handled it better. Daddy and I had a talk about that, by the way." She stated.  
  
"Well good, I'm glad you both did. As long as you talked about your issues and resolved it, that's all that matters in the end." Her mother reasoned as she served her daughter breakfast.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Bonnie smiled before digging in.  
  
"You're welcome, now eat up quickly now. Ronnie should be over here any minute."  
  
"Okay..." She had replied before a sudden thought hit her, causing to ask. "Where's Daddy and the others?"  
  
"Your Father went to work with Connie at the Middleton Science Center. She'll soon head off to MIST later in the day after Helping out with one of his projects he's working on. Lonnie just headed off to Middleton Community College recently, and will then meet up with Vonnie after getting out. Speaking of Vonnie, she's currently at the courthouse for court arrangements and could be there all day. As for your younger brothers Donnie and Jonnie? They're still in bed. I'll be getting them up pretty soon so I can get them ready and take them to school." Candy reported, listing off each topic of interest.  
  
"Good to know, thanks, Mom." Bonnie gratefully said as she finished her eggs and toast before nibbling on a piece of bacon.  
  
"You're welcome Bon Bon, now finish up so you can get ready to go by the time your friends get here, okay?" Her mother lovingly replied.  
  
"Yes Mom," the teen groaned, finishing her piece of bacon then going to her fruit.  
  
Moments later, after eating the last slice of fruit, she got up with the plate in hand and walked to the sink, placing it in there. She then walked to the coat closet and pulled out her favorite Club Banana malachite jacket with white faux-fur cuffs and standing lapels. Putting it on, she zipped it up to just underneath her bust-line. Just as she'd finished tying her shoes and grabbing her purse, she heard a knock on the door which signaled her "friend's" arrival.  
  
"Okay, I'm heading out, I love you!" She called out.  
  
Okay, Pumpkin, have a good day." Her mother called back.  
  
"I will!" She replied while answering the door.  
  
"Hey BP, ready for another Bon-Diggity day?" Ron Stoppable, her friend since birth, asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, Ronnie," Bonnie answered while closing the door behind them before walking away from her house.   
  
As they began heading off to school, they were both unaware that two villains, for at this very moment, were currently on their way in a flying hovercraft on a collision course straight for Middleton. Putting the innocent citizens, and our heroes, at risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Possible, Bonnie does not dread each day or facing her family.


	6. Squads and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New squad dynamics

 

The walk to high school was pretty much uneventful besides the usual meet and greet of some other students that chose to walk instead of taking a bus, driving or catching a ride with a friend or family member. For Bonnie, it was rather peaceful, all things considered. That was  _until_  an unwelcome voice reached her ears, causing her to frown in disgust.

"Hey, Ron!" Junior greeted by giving Ron a high-five.

"Yo Junior!" He equally welcomed, returning the high-five. 

"Sup, 5-0?" the blond delinquent said, acknowledging her.

"Delinquent," she answered in a clipped tone before muttering, "Shit…," to herself after noticing something else in front of her she did not care for.

"Hey, Homey, ready for a  _Gravatomic_  day at school?" Vinnie, another member of the Detention Trio, said with a fist-bump.

"You know it," Ron said while returning the hand gesture.

"Yo, it's Beeps…," the African American acknowledged her. "Gonna show us any new sexy cheerleader moves?" He asked, lewdly adding. "I could use a  _good_  show."

Bonnie only growled and sneered in response before sniffing, ignoring him.

"Could it be any worse?" The deputy cheerleader asked herself before noticing a shadow looming over her, causing her to mutter. "Forget I asked…."

"Hi, Ron," Big Mike, the third and last member of the Trio smiled before noticing Bonnie. "Cheerleader," he grumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah, the feeling's  _mutual_." She dismissively waved off, cutting it short and adding. "Okay, the greetings are  _taken_  care of so let's get to school before either one of us is tardy. And I _refuse_  to be stuck with the Lifetime  _Losers_  Club."

As Bonnie walked off, Vinnie couldn't help but ask. "Yo, whassup with  _her_!?"

"Who BP?" He asked to which the others nodded in return.

"Yeah, Beeps is  _always_  like that." He merely shrugged off, causing the Detention Trio to shrug in confusion.

" _Why me_?" She muttered to herself, further adding. "After all... You'll never see  _me_  associating with the likes of  _them_. So  _why_  me?" She then began tuning out the useless chatter as the four boys talked about meaningless things that only kids like them would. 

As they got closer to the school, both foot and vehicle traffic had begun to pick up, a sure sign they were close to nearing their  _'Final Destination'_.

Moments later, they've finally reached Middleton High School. Near the front entrance, school buses were unloading students before driving off in a standard, repeated fashion. Kids were either milling about and socializing with one another or heading towards the main entrance to head inside.

"Okay you guys, be on your best behavior." Bonnie suddenly called out.

"Why's that, Bestie?" Ron asked, confused. "Ohhh yeah..." He added, noticing something in front of him.

"Wassup man?" Vinnie inquired.

" _Him_..." He shakily pointed a finger towards self-appointed "Rear Principal" Barkin's watchful stern eyes, causing all four of them to gulp in fear and her to merely roll her eyes. 

She, herself, knew the truth after all. Mr. Steven Barkin once served in the US Army with the rank of Lieutenant, who got stationed at an outpost ten clicks north of Jai Alai. After being discharged, he somehow used his credentials to "enlist" himself in the faculty. Even though the school system did not recognize his position, he made up the Admiralty-inspired "two-star rank" for himself as next highest in the administration office after Vice Principal. Where and how she got that information, she'd never tell as it was her secret and hers alone to keep. She had to smile to herself in devious satisfaction at that one.

Grunting at their antics, she merely held her head high and trudged forward and greeted Mr. Barkin with a respectful nod, which he curtly returned, whispering. "Be on the  _alert_ Miss Possible, something tells me you'll be stuck with those three troublemakers for a very  _long_  time." He warned, pointing to the Trio that was with her childhood friend.

"The heck!? What makes you say that?" The teen hero asked in mild shock.

"Let's just call it a Military gut feeling and only  _leave_  it at that, shall we?." He replied with finality, dropping the subject.

She merely quirked an eyebrow, looking back to the foursome before shrugging and walking inside the building while muttering. " _Great_..."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you  _four_." The stern administrator warned as they all gulped again, quickly walking past him and escaping into the safety of the building itself.

As Bonnie walked towards her locker, she took a look at her watch which now read 7:22 AM. Reaching her locker, she opened it up and took off her coat before hanging it up. Reaching into her locker and grabbing what she needed, she then closed it before being greeted by a most welcome sight.

" _Mo_!" She squealed with joy, squeezing her in a very tight hug, asking. "Back from Montana visiting your Mom for the weekend?"

"YNI, you know it!" Monique laughed, returning the hug.

"You get a chance to visit my family?"

"Sure did!" She confirmed, then dropping a bombshell. "Even spent the night with my new  _girlfriend_." 

"Ho! You and Cousin Kim are finally hooking up?"

"YNI, GF, YNI."

"'Bout time. How are my favorite cousins?"

"Kim's doing great. I've been telling her what's going on regarding you and your latest adventures, and it has her going  _nuts_!" The self-proclaimed fashion diva complained.

"That's K for you, always a bundle of energy." Bonnie chuckled in mirth.

"True dat." She confirmed, continuing. "Took nearly an hour to persuade her to chill her fangirling." She added suggestively. "But even, she still said she felt 'rode hard and put away wet'!"

The blonde blushed at the innuendo that her friend implied, earning a chuckle.

"But her sister Joss now wants to become a sidekick like Lonnie." Monique informed, drawing a groan as well as an "oh great" from the hero. Ignoring the quip, she trudged on. "Aunt Ann? She and your Uncle Slim are nauseatingly touchy-feelie in-love." Gagging to herself. "And the Tweebs? They are a hassle as they've always been. So much so that they have their hands full just dealing with them." She finally finished, exhaling a breath.

"At least they're not as bad as my Tweebs, Donnie, and Jonnie," Bonnie replied. "Well... That's until they team up and become the dreaded Qweebs." She added with a shudder.

"Yeah... I hear you." Her best friend girlfriend said in sympathy. She was familiar with the portmanteau words of 'Quad' and 'Dweebs,' thus the phrase Qweebs.

The cheerleader checked her watch again, sighing after reading the current time before apologizing. "Sorry to cut this short, Monique, but it's almost 7:30 and I have about ten minutes before the five-minute warning bell to head for the pre-homeroom cheerleader check in."

"Yeah..." Monique frowned before lightening up with an idea. "We'll talk more  _after_  school and catch up then, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan, Monique, see ya later." the blonde Possible waved as she walked towards the gym.

"See ya girl." The other waved, heading off to class.

Reaching the gym, Bonnie headed for the cheerleader check-in area and signed her name on one of the several sign-in sheets that were on the table in varying colors in exact order. Then immediately followed by the other first stringers Liz, Marcella, Crystal and the twins Jessie and Maggie, the last three who smiled evilly at her which she just shrugged off, ignoring them. They were quickly followed by the second and third stringers, and lastly the fourth stringers. After all the cheerleaders signed in, Hope Phüle, the cheer's head captain, walked up and grabbed the clipboards with all the signatures on it off the table, addressing her team.

"Alright, girls..." She began. "This week is Spirit Week and also the week for Spirit Dance. So, having said that, we need to spend time after school to practice not only our routines but also planning our pep rallies as well, now..." the captain paused before looking at the names, then frowned as she noticed something that was amiss. " _Where's_ Tara Rockwaller? She's  _late_!"

As soon as that name left her lips, Crystal, Maggie, and Jessie's evil grin became even sinister as they looked towards the main gymnasium doors. As soon as they opened, the room's temperature went frigid as almost everyone's neck hair rose in fear except for roughly one-quarter of the girls among them. For through the doors, in walked Tara Rockwaller.

Her platinum blond hair was done up in a bun with hair around it before hanging off on the left side in a braided ponytail, reaching her shoulder. A fringe of hair completely covered her left eye. She was in her casual "Hildegard outfit" which comprised a black, gothic Lolita maid outfit with a quad-layered pleated skirt, the bottom-most layer being white and puffy sleeves that came down to her mid-upper arms. Black opera gloves covered her arms and went just past her elbows, a bit of white-pleated lace bordered the end of her gloves. A white lace choker with a black ribbon tied in a neat bow was also covering her neck. A necklace with a gemstone also hung from her neck. Lastly, she wore black, lace-up knee-high boots. 

Four-inch stiletto heels clicked on the smooth, polished gym floor as she sashayed sluttily towards them with cat-like grace, a lewd wolfish grin on her face, eying most of them hungrily with a sharp, calculating and scheming mind. On her heels from behind her was Amelia, who was dressed in a Gothic Lolita dress and carrying a pink umbrella with a white pleated border rim in her arms with extreme care. Amelia's two friends were right beside her and were also dressed the same as she was.

"Sorry, I'm late." The new cheerleader purred seductively in a deep voice which said she was not. "But I had a prior engagement with overseeing my  _pets_  in  _entertaining_  the football team." She stated suggestively before turning to the captain with a Cheshire grin. "And oh my Gawd, Hope, your boyfriend Brick, well, ex-boyfriend now, what a great  _fuck_  he  _was_?"

"YOU  _LIE!!!_ " She screamed furiously before trying to defend her friend, the star quarterback. "Brick would  _never_  do anything like cheat… on me? What… the hell?" The captain began stammering, at lost for words.

For in front of her was Jessica holding up a cell phone in her face showing Brick engaging in an explicit sexual act with both Tara and Amelia. Their screams and moans of passion echoing through the gym. The majority of the cheer team looking horrified feeling sorrow for their captain while the others just whoop and hollered in hurtful laughter, mocking her. One of them whispering behind her back on being "a lousy fuck to be cheated on like that" to another friend before the pair laughed. 

"Oh my gosh, Brick... How could you?" Hope whispered in despair, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Care to reiterate that claim, my precious little  _Mustang_?" Her 1st Lieutenant mocked. "Face the facts H; you're miserable with boys." She added before listing her Captain's failures of past boyfriends. "Josh Mankey? He turned out to be gay and is currently dating Jason Morgan, the basketball team's Star Forward, who, if I recall correctly, you also showed an interest. The Track and Field captain? He needed pussy, so I sent a couple of the 5th stringers his way to turn into women…" 

"Which got him arrested for statutory!!" Someone called out in the crowd.

"At least he'll have a couple of  _tight_  memories to hold him for the next five-to-ten, hmm?" She shrugged indifferently, adding. "And now Brick Flagg? He's currently serving as my personal  _fuck-toy_!" 

While Tara was in the process of tormenting Hope, a couple of her toadies were doing the check-ins for her.

"With your poor reputation with boyfriends out in the open, no boy would ever want to get near you, much less date you at that. As things stand, you'll be better off batting for the other team." The Co-Captain jeered at her, yet somehow, for some unexplained reason shivered in fear when Hope growled at her in primal fury.

"You...fucking  _whore_..." The captain growled.

"I prefer the term Pedigree Slut, thank you," the deviant blonde said, offended. And before the Captain could take more than two steps, Tara deftly pivoted about and harshly grabbed Hope's face with left hand.

The olive-skinned girl felt the coldness of steel against her cheek. Shifting her eyes to the side, they widened in shock as she noticed a thin blade almost piercing her skin.

"And I also prefer that you watch your tone when around me," Tara purred, drawing closer with a grin. "I definitely wouldn't want to ruin as precious a specimen such as yourself, now would I?" Finally whispering in her ear, licking it.

" _Specimen_!?" The Noirette exclaimed in disbelief, then growling in anger. "I'm  _insulted_!"

"Insulted?" Tara replied, confused. "Why?" She then asked with genuine concern before releasing the blade from Hope's cheek, revealing a small trickle of blood. "Pedigreed animals are some of the most cherished creatures on the planet." Further stating as fact, walking towards Amelia with the sword in hand. "I know I'm cherished." Adding as she sheathed the sword in the umbrella, revealing the origin of the mysterious sword, before turning and walking up to a more guarded Hope. "And you could be too." She finished, this time gently cupping her chin and licking a bead of blood from her cheek like a cat licking milk.

Before the Noirette could offer a retort, the five-minute warning bell for homeroom sounded off, warning students to head for their designated classes.

"Tut," the blonde mewled in displeasure, releasing her latest prey before turning and walking to towards Amelia and her two friends. "Come, girls, we don't want to be late. Until next time, my precious kittens." She addressed Crystal and Maggie & Jessica, motioning them to join her.

As the six walked by a fuming Bonnie, who was keeping her anger in check throughout the entire exchange, Tara made a lewd gesture towards her as she held up the index and middle finger in a V before flicking her tongue through it and walking seductively afterward, shocking her. The Co-Captain shocked the Deputy Captain even further by mouthing "You'll soon be mine" before going on her way.

After they left, civility soon returned, and Bonnie took this time and rushed towards her captain, along with the others that cared, in concern, crowding her in a circle.

"Hope! Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you." Further adding, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"To think..." Hope began, whispering. "If she and her cronies did not get protected by her father and his friends from disciplinary actions, they'd all pay for their insolence. I, myself, would personally oversee them all dropped from the squad."

"Captain?" She asked, confused.

"It's nothing." The Noirette stated, shaking her head dismissively before looking at everyone. 

"You sure?" Bonnie spoke up, somewhat doubtful.

"Yes I'm sure, just get to class everyone so you won't be late, okay?" She ordered.

"Okay," Liz Began. "If you say so..." Marcella finished in sign-language.

Casting a last doubtful glance at their captain, they headed off to homeroom. Homeroom and classes went through without further incident and the teen hero have been lucky that she had no further encounter with the self-proclaimed "School Queen". At least until cheer practice came up when she and the others would have to  _deal_  with her again as the final bell of the day rang. Unknown to her, and over the skies of the Tri-Cities, Dr. Drakken, and his henchwoman Shego, had just entered the city limits of Middleton in their hovercraft. In mere moments from now, the quiet community will soon be rocked with chaos.

"This is Will Du, get me Dr. Director at once." Global Justice's "Top Agent" ordered into his wrist-mounted communicator looking through binoculars after getting out of a nondescript van packed with surveillance equipment, wanting to confirm with his own eyes after noticing them suddenly appearing on his screens. He lowered them soon afterward and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again are a lot of my headcanons. As applied to the cheerleaders, then subverted for this AU.
> 
> Without Kim in this school and with Bonnie slightly nicer having been born and raised a Possible, Hope is Captain. 
> 
> Marcella Marceau is mute. This is due to when I assigned the cheerleaders surnames, I free-associated the first part of Marcella with the famous mime, Marcel Marceau. Since she has no attributable solo speaking line in the entire show I decided to run with her being mute as an opportunity to give her richer and deeper characteristics and avoid being "just another 'cookie-cutter' cheerleader". 
> 
> However, the most interesting subversion to the cheerleaders is with Tara Rockwaller. Almost universally the fandom depicts her as the sweetest member of the squad. While *I* have added some rather pervy quirks and characteristics for her—fully exhibitionist nudist, wannabe neko otaku, and *raised and trained* to be a sexual plaything—being she is now also born and raised as a Rockwaller, she has all of my headcanons for that family. Her father, Mister, especially. All of which makes her the Mean Girl cheerleader. Even more so than canon-Bonnie was.
> 
> The term "Pedigree Slut" has always been a large slice of my headcanon for her, as a Rockwaller it gets dialed up to 12. She has an agenda for some of the squad. Let's just say that she is *sincerely and genuinely* confused with why Hope feels insulted with being called a "specimen"…
> 
> Having identified from the show—plus an episode of *American Dragon, Jake Long*—at least 40-some girls wearing MHS uniforms, *I* have them spread out into 5 *strings* of 8 each. Canon-Kim worked out a schedule where each week a couple from each string would rotate up to First to ensure all the girls eventually worked routines together as well as provide the extra bodies needed for the occasional 10-girl routine and pyramid. Those on Fifth String are Middle Schoolers, which is how the High School Track and Field captain here got stung for Statutory Rape.
> 
> NEWEST Headcanon!: 
> 
> "Rear Principal" Barkin. This spontaneously floated up from my Muse during a bit of stream-of-consciousness in another "Parental Mixup" AU discussion. Even though Mr Barkin was apparently Army, he nonetheless wrangled for himself a position as 3rd highest on the faculty at MHS, giving himself the 2-star Admiralty-inspired "title" of "Rear Principal" under the (3-star) Vice Principal and equating Principal to (4-star) Admiral. Which would also make the Superintendent of Schools equivalent to a 5-star Fleet Admiral.
> 
> It is not in any way officially recognized by the Middleton Unified School System outside of the Junior and Senior Highs, but the MHS Principal—my headcanon: Victoria Principal (no relation)—grants him the self-indulgence as long as it allows her to be as absentee as much as she apparently is in canon. I like this new headcanon so much that I will occasionally mention Barkin having 2 stars on his shirt lapels even though we don't see it in canon.


	7. Compacts and Lip-Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnd…, Action!

 

Later in the afternoon, Bonnie walked out of the Cheerleader Locker Room dressed in her new cheer outfit which comprised of a purple, gold, and white long-sleeved crop top and a purple and gold double pleated mini-skirt with white trim on the waist. White sneakers and purple ankle socks completed the ensemble. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with a purple scrunchie as she headed towards the other Cheerleaders who gathered in a large group of about thirty-something girls that were already warming up with their stretching. She fixed Tara and her small posse a baleful glare which earned her a wicked smirk in response, ignoring it, she began her stretching routines. Seconds later, the gym doors opened which caused all the girls who were stretching to stop and stand at attention. Hope walked through the doors with her friend Monique and another that was carrying a handheld camcorder whom she didn't recognize. 

"Okay girls," Hope began, making introductions, "I would like you to meet a couple of girls in the student body who will be  _influential_  for Spirit Week. The one on my right is Monique Freeman." She said, gesturing to her right. "She's  _responsible_  for the new Cheer Uniforms as well as the designs, and  _I_  must admit they look  _fantastic_  compared to our other ones, wouldn't you  _all_  agree?"

When she received enthusiastic nods from almost all the Cheerleaders around her except for Tara and her group, she clucked her tongue in annoyance before rolling her eyes.

Clearing her throat, the Captain went on, "On my left..." She began, gesturing to her left to the new girl of apparent Latino descent, "Is Zita Flores, who's from the school's A/V Club and will be  _instrumental_  in the  _promotional_  aspect of things.  _This_  will include Charity Drives, Pep Rallies, cheer practice, and all games." Hope paused for a second to take a breath before continuing. "You  _will_  all show these two  _respect_  and make them feel  _welcomed_. Any  _questions_?"

They all shook their head in the negative while the blonde debutant was stroking her chin in thought, a devious plan already set in motion. Grinning evilly, the sexual deviant nodded conspiratorially at her cohorts who nodded in return. Bonnie saw this all happening and narrowed her eyes.

_'What is that evil bitch plotting?'_  The slate-gray eyed blonde thought suspiciously.

"Good." The Noirette beamed, "Then let's stop wasting time by standing around doing absolutely nothing and start by beginning our practice sessions, shall we?" she finished, clapping her hands together.

With that said and done, the girls started practice by doing their initial thirty-minute warm-up exercises before going into full practice. After executing particular jump drills, some with or without injuries or accidental mishaps, they began doing dance routines to selected songs.

After the end of the third song and dance routine, Hope turned off the stereo and clapped her hands again.

"Okay girls, let's take five before we start-up again, alright?" She suggested.

With a tired groan, the girls dispersed to the bleachers, reaching into their bags and grabbing towels. Wiping the sweat from their faces, they each gulped down water from their respected water bottles, sighing in relief.

After Bonnie had wiped off her body of sweat, she was surprised when her Captain approached her with two water bottles, offering one.

Nodding in thanks, the Deputy Captain took the offered bottle before guzzling it down in gratitude.

"Thank you, by the way." The Noirette of Grecian descent began.

"Oh? What for?" She asked, somewhat confused, raising an eyebrow.

"For checking up on me earlier after that tense situation with that  _slutty_  Tara and her  _Whorriers_." Hope clarified, adding, "It was sweet of you to do that, and I'm  _also_  grateful that you took the time to do so. It  _really_  meant a lot to me at the end, B."

"A-Ah think nothing of it H." she blushed, further adding. "I'm just glad I could offer assistance of any kind. No one deserves to go through what you just did earlier, Hope, no one at all."

"True," the Team Captain chuckled, "Still, I'm..." she began but only to pause when she noticed something amiss, "Bonnie, is that a  _Monroe_?" The Noirette asked while squinting and taking a scrutinizing look at the piercing above Bonnie's left upper-lip that emulated the beauty mark which was made famous by Marilyn Monroe.

"Oh  _wow_ , yeah," Monique observed as she walked over, taking a seat. "I  _saw_  it earlier but  _thought_  it was a vanity mark so you'd look  _like_  your mom and Lonnie.  _But_  now that it's blinking…"

"Blinking?" Bonnie interrupted, taking out her orange square compact, she opened it and looked in the miniature mirror, only to gasp in horror when realizing what it was. "That's not a Monroe piercing!" She stated.

"It isn't?" Hope replied, somewhat confused by the sudden change in behavior.

"No!"

"Then what is it?" The African-American Fashionista asked her friend.

"It's that Dr. Drakken's stupid Nano-Tick bomb and the fact that it's blinking can  _only_  mean that it's being  _tracked_." She informed, taking a quick look around to see shocked and disbelieving expressions on everyone's faces. Her eyes widened even further at the implications. "Which means, they're  _already_  on  _their_  way as we speak."

Grabbing another compact out of her duffel bag, this one red and round, she got up before heading towards the main doors in a mad dash.

" _B!_ "

" _GF!_ "

"Where are  _you_  going!?" Both of her friends called out in alarm.

" _I_  have to get as  _far away_  from any innocent people as possible. The ones I'm dealing with won't  _hesitate_  to cause collateral damage." The hero responded back while opening the compact to reveal a reflective monitor and keypad. She expertly pressed a random button to bring up the  _Hot Contacts List_  from the  _Menu Screen_  with a thumb from one of her hands while pushing a door open with the other, the resulting momentum causing it to slam into the wall before roughly closing behind due to her current speed.

After pressing the number two button for the needed contact unit, she hit the send button before muttering. "C'mon, Lonnie,  _pick up!_ "

_"What is it, Sis?"_  Her sister and sidekick Lonnie quietly queried, appearing on screen before whispering.  _"I'm currently with Vonnie at the courthouse overseeing a legal matter at the moment. It better be good."_

"The Nano-Tick is currently on me and is being tracked." 

_What!? Are you sure?"_

"Yes! So I need you to pick me up as quickly as possible to get so no one else gets involved."

_"Alright, I'm on my way, Squirt, hang tight, okay?"_

Before she could offer a response in the affirmative, Lonnie's image vanished from the screen, signaling that her call was disconnected.

"Wonderful," Bonnie grumbled in annoyance as she rounded the corner, heading towards the main school entrance. She then decided to bring up another contact quickly from the menu of her Boncom, the compact device which she was currently holding at the moment.

"Connie! Are you picking up an alien signal coming from my school?" She asked, briefly coming to a stop before pulling one of the main doors open before taking off again. 

_"What? Alien signal? Hang on, let me check here. Just give me a sec, okay?"_  Her other sister, Connie, rambled on over the other end.  _"Okay, I'm tracking something that's moving away from the school at a fast pace."_  She confirmed.

"That's me!" The Sophmore student cried out indignantly.

_What!? Are you sure?_

" _Yes!_  And like I told Lonnie, it's the  _Nano-Tick_  bomb from Dr. Drakken's  _lair!_  You just  _confirmed_  my fears that it's being  _tracked_  and that they're on their way as we speak!"

_"Yes, Yes, I see, I also see that there's another signal that's heading your way."_

"Wha?  _How_  far away are  _they?"_   She said in alarm, coming to a sudden halt.

_"At the speed that it's moving? I'd say about any second now."_  Her Mission and Tech support supplied.

"Any  _second_  now!?" Bonnie cried out in alarm, completely baffled at the news. "For  _once_ , let Connie be  _wrong!_ "

" _I_  want  _my_  Nano-Tick!" Dr. Drakken roared from the hovercraft overhead, causing her to lose grip of the compact-like device, letting it fall to the ground.

"Connie's  _never_  wrong." She sighed in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie does not do babysitting. So she does not know Wade, which is my headcanon for how he and Canon-Kim initially met with him then fixing some issue she had with her early website. And an enduring arrangement was born.
> 
> Instead, BP has her brainy sister, Connie. Also, as opposed to Wade's—at least initially—"garage tech" and repurposing of what appears to be a handheld game console (I call it a *Gamejoy*), Connie has built their *Boncom* communications system into the shells of makeup compacts, with each sib's a different shape and color. Very "spy tech" chic and a nod to *Totally Spies*.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came about from a casual toss away statement I made about how growing up James, Ann, and other peer-aged characters may have had the same sort of interpersonal dynamics as *Archie and Friends*, and perhaps one of them is now grumpy because they liked and almost married someone but lost out to another. Which inspired *micknutson9* into a series of AUs in which they *did* marry differently. This is one such.
> 
> So here, Bonnie and her siblings—a few of which are my OCs—were born and raised as Possibles. Similar to the normal Possible creed, Bonnie's personal mottos are "Anything 'B' possible for this Possible", and "I can B anything!".
> 
> A different "hero origin" with handsome reward collected accompanied by a media-glut all about the "hero cheerleader" saw BP's original "photogenic youth model" website flooded with hits asking for help with rewards and dollar values attached. Quickly a successful and lucrative private investigation and bounty hunter service developed as Bonfire Securities—yes, a financial term, but it sounded good to a 12-year-old girl!
> 
> Bonnie Possible is blonde with light slate-gray eyes, which are James' genetic contribution to her. The rest are as canon or my OC designs dictate. Part of Bonnie's nature is to prioritize dollar value ("Mercenary? That sounds so… unethical and evil. I prefer 'financially motivated'.") over "free". So "BP" runs her operation like an actual business while KP ran hers more like a hobby. 
> 
> Each of the Siblings contribute to Bonfire Securities according to their talents. The canon Rockwaller Sibling line about 'brains, looks, and all the rest' is here less of a hurtful taunt and more of an accepted acknowledgment of their individual skillsets. My OC sibling mentioned here, Vonnie, is the oldest daughter. Think of Older Bonnie Rockwaller in ASiT—although only 8 years older—with black hair, wearing the Miss Go outfit with "schoolmarm" glasses, and you pretty much have this contract and corportate lawyer sister—now expanding into criminal law.
> 
> These Possible siblings, like their mother, wear glasses or use other corrective vision methods. Uncertain why the canon-Rockwaller Sibs may have eschewed it, but slitted eyes are often a symptom of squinting to force vision into focus. This means in this AU, as Possibles, their eyes will be more open and rounded as well as glasses adding to their *moe* factors.
> 
> Younger twin brothers, Donnie & Jonnie, are also from James. They are identical to the canon tweebs but for their hair having blonde tips. They are identical to their Montana cousins, Jim & Tim, except they have red-tipped hair, and whenever together are known as the "Qweebs".
> 
> For those wondering, Ann married Slim and lives in Montana with Daughters Kim and Joss, and sons Jim & Tim. While they are tertiary to this main story, a spin-off focusing on them is being discussed.
> 
> Most of this story is being written by my friend micknutson9—which is why he is the co-author—with liberal input from me and my skewed headcanons and fanons. He shall be writing the bulk of the stories and I scattered parts. However, know that should he drop the ball, I am highly enamored and invested in the AU and shall pick it back up and run with it.


End file.
